


Ghostly Desires

by bdamanlover4ever



Series: Hunter x Twisted [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Gon Freecs, Boys In Love, I Blame Tumblr, Implied Relationships, Killua and Gon are in love, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Smut, Some Plot, Top Killua Zoldyck, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdamanlover4ever/pseuds/bdamanlover4ever
Summary: Even in this place, this cacophony of voices with the smell of bleach in the air. He can feel, hear, sense his heart. Gon was always aware of Killua.Aware of the one who endlessly made love to him.





	Ghostly Desires

There might be a ghost in hospital room, submerging Gon in its powerful essence. All his emotions controlled by a flurry of kisses, sending a zap down his spine and chills spreading across his shoulders.

 

Desire ebbed inside him, because this love would drown him.

 

Drown him in his own madness, the longer he looked at the pale motionless body. He hated the pain of memories– searing, throbbing, tearing inside his skull like he was on his last brain cell.

 

The steady beat of the heart monitor was music to his ears, as his brain played dateless moments:

 

_Soft white locks tickled, caramel flesh. “You’re too damn hot, Gon.”  Killua murmured, pressing on the inside of his thighs._

 

_Gon gasped, his eyes going hazy. “Are..are you gon-nanana smash me?” Insides tingling with longing to be entered, as wetness dripped down his legs._

 

_“I’ll do all your dirty desires.” Killua reaffirmed, his thumb trailing over plump pink lips._

 

_Their mouths find each other, ravenous._

 

_Gon has, for too long, been starved. He needs this._

 

“Ki-!” He caught his bottom lip between his teeth…..no longer could they chase lips. If they could, he’d smile...if they could, he’d laugh.

 

Something stole his sunshine smile away—Killua leaving his side had devastated a part of him.

 

The trash can he threw up in earlier, reeked in the corner. The smell matched the sour mood brooding in his heart.

 

A low growl came. It prompted Gon to squeeze Killua harder. He knew you can't wake up someone in a coma like you can someone who’d just fallen asleep. But he’d like to imagine things were back to old times…

 

_"You’re full, baby boy?” An affectionate purr came as a satisfying squishy sound of their bodies becoming one rang out. “I want you full of me, Gon.”  Killua hummed delightfully, putting his hand on Gon’s ass. “I think it’s….So incredible how you can just take all of me in like that…”_

 

_Intimacy broke Killua’s sturdy wall of embarrassment to gangly fences, that couldn’t keep anything out. He accepted long ago nothing could protect him from Gon’s sunshine smile._

 

_Wheezing sounds emerged from Gon, following a slight moan. “You feel so good. Ahhh...”  He shuttered, moving slightly on the alien object filling him. “When you move, pound into me.”_

 

_They will devour each other till there is nothing left. Until the fever in their bones, prevented any movement. Both of them had a craving for flesh, covered in blood and hickeys._

 

_“You want a lot of things that aren’t good for you, huh?”_

 

_“You’re not one of them.”_

 

_“Yes, I am.” Killua whispered huskily in his ear,  “I’m no good for no one.” He nipped at the top, teeth grinding into the cartilage. “Not even good for myself.”_

 

“But I love y…” He swallowed dryly. There was this unsatisfied thirst in him. He knew what it was for…... but constantly it was brushed to the side and disregarded, because only Killua could quench it.

 

Even in this place, this cacophony of voices with the smell of bleach in the air. He can feel, hear, sense his heart. Gon was always aware of Killua.

 

Aware of the one who endlessly  _made_ love to him.

 

It was laugh out loud stupid really. The sensation he felt tugging in his soul. It almost birthed this bitterness. There was so much bitterness in his coffee brown orbs. Bittersweet love, that drowned him.

 

“ _It’s okay. You can always sneak out the window.” Gon smiled, delighted at Killua holding him so close. “We’ll be okay, long as nobody knows about us.” He rubbed a hand on his swollen stomach._

 

_Killua clasped their hands together, “Yeah.” Their naked bodies brushed together, “But...I don’t want to leave tonight.” He kissed Gon’s delicate knuckles.“Just let me hold you.” His voice was velvety soft as he spoke. It was always calm, reassuring, kind, after sex._

 

_Gon coed in pleasure._

 

_Times like this he wanted Killua to unload himself in him more. When strong arms held him down and pink lips whispered sweet nothings in his ear._

 

_Spooning after sex was a brief escape from reality. There was no concern or fear. Dauntlessly, they powered onward. Pale fingers pinching at caramel skin, running over fresh scars. Oxytocin drove them to snuggle up, lock together and combine their scents._

 

_The room smelled like them._

 

_Two hearts; one single being._

 

Gon whispered,  “I would go to sleep with you still inside me,” His hand began skimming cold toned arms. His voice cracked ready to submit to inescapable sorrow, “And wake up empty, wanting more.”

 

There _had_ to be a ghost in the hospital room. Past the air conditioner spewing specks of dust, and light beaming from the thin curtains. A ghost sprinkled him hints of his former self, of his former love, of his former desire.

 

_The sun never lacked a power source, but it lacks assistance to shine during the night. If the moon is not around…...Life becomes pitch black and gloomy._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you have a lovely day!~Mel


End file.
